leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Spam Boy
Summary Story One day at some random suburban house own by a guy named Lefty, a baby bear was left on his door step. He took the bear in. He informed his best friend that lived in his shed, Righty about it. They decided that it would be cool to have a pet bear and decided to keep it. There was a note left on the Bear's basket explaining his story. Righty and Lefty didn't care to read it, but I'll share it anyway. The note said that this bear would be the key to the future of the planet. It stated that there was a doomsday coming that would burn all on the planet. At the bottom of the note as a clue to where he came from, it read "Only you can prevent planet fires.". A week later, the bear was fully grown and he wouldn't stop talking about Spam. Now with his new life in suburbia, Spam Boy has hilarious misadventures with his two reluctant best friends Righty and Lefty, mostly involving Spam, but sometimes involving wizards and cyborgs and stuff. Personality Spam Boy is all about Spam. He is usually sluggish and talks slowly. If it involves Spam, you better believe he'll be invested to the bitter end, he is very determined in situations like that. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | Unknown, But higher Name: Spam Boy Origin: OC (Life) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bear Powers and Abilities: Spam Powers Attack Potency: ' Below Human Level level' (Is the size of large stuffed animal.) | Unknown, But higher (His power increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.) Speed: Supersonic (Ate a room full of Spam so fast that he left afterimages.) | Unknown, But higher(His speed increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.) Lifting Strength: Below Average 1 (Is the size of large stuffed animal.) | Unknown, But higher '(His strength increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.) 'Striking Strength: Class BH (Is the size of large stuffed animal.) | Unknown, But higher '(His strength increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.) 'Durability: Below Average (Survived a vase falling on his head from a shelf.) | Unknown, But higher '(His defense increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.) 'Stamina: Likely Average (Seems to always be sluggish, meaning he conserves energy.) | Unknown, But higher (His stamina increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.) Range: standard melee range Standard Equipment: Spam: The more he gets, the greater his stats will rise. Cell Phone: He always carries a generic cell phone which he can use to check his email account, and organize his Spam in order to get an even greater boost from them. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Usually seems sluggish Only ever has ideas about Spam to solve problems Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spam Slam: Spam Boy grabs his opponent, leaps into the air, and then dives down for a powerful slam. Spamma Roller Da: Spam Boy grabs a giant can of spam and uses it to crush his opponent. Yes, this is in fact a JoJo reference. And because of that, Spam Boy will get tons of emails asking if it was a JoJo reference, bolstering his power. Spamage: Spam Boy grabs a can of Spinach flavored spam, and then eats it in order to gain immense power. This usually leads to him one-shotting his opponent, and an advertisement involving encouragement to eat spam. Feats * Survived a vase falling on him. * Ate a room full of Spam and left afterimages. * Solved world hunger (with Spam). * Crushed an ant hill because they took his Spam. * Has over 24,000 spam emails on his computer. * Looked at his email after a month, found 500 spam emails and one email from his mother, then deleted the one. Other Notable Victories: The Composite Tree (Real Life) Composite Tree's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 10 Category:Humanoid